I know
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: The reason why Hinata didn't care much at all when Sasuke left and never really got involed much in bringing him back.  Oneshot


Hinata and Sasuke were together at the Uchiha manor. They were in a secret relationship that no one was aloud to know of. Only Hyugas and Uchihas( in other words Sasuke) they had been since even before they became genin. Most things outside of their private time were a complete and utter act. Hinata had no crush on Naruto and was not really the shy and quiet girl everyone else saw her as. Really she was quite confident, but her strength didn't increase inside their privacy. She still wanted to become strong just in here she showed more strength to make it there. Sasuke wasn't as cruel here. He still want to kill his brother still holding a deep hate for him, but he would show love and compassion to Hinata he couldn't help it he loved her. They loved each other.

It was after the chunin exam and neither had become a chunin Hinata failing in third preliminaries and Sasuke's fight sort of got interrupted by the sand and sound attack on the village. They both sat next to one another and with their finger entwined in one another.

"Hina-hime……" Sasuke said breaking their long interlude of silence. "I think I should go and train with Orochimaru." He said. He had not told her that before he returned home he had met with some of Orochimaru's disciples.

Hinata tightened her grip on his hand, "Why?" she asked.

"I need to get stronger and you know why." Sasuke answered turning his body to wrap his arm around her waist, put his head in her lap and let the rest of his body lay out on the couch.

"But you'll be leaving everyone, you'll be leaving me." Hinata said.

"I know, but I won't go forever. I'll train hard and when I'm able to kill Orochimaru. I will then return here. To you. But promise me that you won't go with any other guy. Even if you do date to cover up what we have never show them this side of you and never let them kiss or touch you." Sasuke said tightening his hold on her waist and hand.

"I know, so when are you leaving?" Hinata asked.

"Midnight. I want you to see me off though." He said.

"I will…….. But why can't I come with you?" Hinata asked.

"I don't trust Orochimaru. I know he'll make me stronger, but there's no way I'd have you around so he can get his filthy hands on you." Sasuke said.

"Fine, I'll wait here for you to return. I'll visit mom and dad. I'll tend our home. But no one will ever know." Hinata said and kissed his forehead. Before looking up to the clock and seeing they only had two more hours together like this.

Through those two hours they were in a comfortable silence. Staying in their same positions only moving when they needed to shift or to give the other a light kiss. They didn't need words to say what they felt because the other already knew.

* * *

Sasuke was starting to walk away from where Hinata stood on the path. When they both heard Sakura come. "Sasuke-kun!" she called and both of their heads turned to look back at her. Sakura completely ignored Hinata as she walked past her and up to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, why are you leaving?! Aren't you happy here? If not I can make you happy! I'll do anything for you Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura pleaded.

"I need to do this Sakura." Sasuke stated glaring at her.

"But why?!?!?! I love you!!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke turned his back to Sakura. "I'm leaving." He said and started walking Sakura was about to chase him, but Hinata grabbed her.

"Hinata what are you doing?!!? Sasuke is leaving!!" Sakura yelled at her before look back to Sasuke who was now facing in her direction, but still far away. She felt Hinata's grip leave her, but she didn't move. She started wondering why Hinata was there in the first place.

"Sasuke!!! You better come back alive!!!!" Hinata yelled to him and Sakura looked over shocked at the Hyuga heiress' words. She hadn't stuttered at all and her voice was strong and confident.

Sasuke disappeared from where he was and came back behind Sakura. "Good bye" was the last words she heard before he knocked her out and moved her to a near by bench.

"Was that necessary?" Hinata asked looking at Sakura.

"Yeah cause then I couldn't do this." Sasuke said cupping her chin and making her look up at him and he gave her a light kiss to her lips. "I'll be back. Hina-hime." He said and disappeared from where he was and reappeared with Orochimaru's lackeys.

Hinata walked away from the path. To returned to the Uchiha manor.

_**Even though you left and abandoned us all**_

_**Even though you became a traitor of our home**_

_**Even though you left for your own reasons**_

_**I know you will return to me**_

_**Even though they tried to get you back**_

_**Even though all attempts failed**_

_**Even though they keep on trying**_

_**I know they will always fail**_

_**Because even though they think they know you**_

_**And they think they can get you back if they keep trying**_

_**It'll never work until your ready**_

_**That's when I know you'll return**_

**_By: DemonicAuthor_**

* * *

This is a short one-shot story I did. Hear that ONE-SHOT!! MEaning that this is all there is. I will not continue with it no matter how much you beg. This was done in a boring random, couldn't think of anything else moment so it rpobably sucks. 


End file.
